<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold my hands by reveetoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169737">Hold my hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile'>reveetoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno holding Nino’s hands when they are shaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold my hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll carry that,” Ohno mumbled as he looked at Nino groaning under the weight of his grocery bag. He frowned when Nino stubbornly looked away and then covered his fist with his hand, carefully peeling his fingers away and catching the bag before it fell to the ground. </p><p>“I can do it!” Nino said with a glare, but Ohno just put it into his other hand and took Nino’s hand in his own. </p><p>“Don’t argue, okay?”</p><p>Nino glared down at their intertwined hands. He could feel his fingers cramping and shaking, but he didn’t want them to. </p><p>“I hate this,” he mumbled after a while and Ohno smiled down fondly at him, as he kissed his temple. </p><p>“I know. But it’s fine. I got you, always, alright?”</p><p>Nino sighed and finally relaxed against the other one. He leant against his shoulder and peeked at Ohno’s other hand, where he held three shopping bags now, carrying them with ease. </p><p>“Are you okay, with that much strain?”</p><p>“Yup, I’m a strong boy. And if not, you can massage my shoulder when we are home, how does that sound?”</p><p>“Like a plan, sorry for being silly.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I know how you are.”</p><p>Nino giggled and nodded in agreement after a while as they walked to their apartment. </p><p>— </p><p>Nino’s fingers faltered on the keys and Ohno looked up when he realised that Nino hit the wrong keys at the song he was playing. Nino frowned down at his hands with a glare which showed Ohno that it was not a mistake. </p><p>He got up from where he was folding their laundry and sat down beside Nino on the small bench in front of the piano. It was a tight fit, but since it was them, it was not overly stuffy. </p><p>Nino put his head on the shoulder of the other man and hid his hands between his thighs. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, but it was hard when he could feel them shaking even in his hold, so he gripped them tighter as if that would help in any way. </p><p>Ohno was looking down at him, as tears collected into Nino’s eyes and found that this was not enough for Nino today. He carefully and slowly loosened Nino’s form and tugged his hands free. He rubbed his wrist before taking Nino’s hands in his own. Ohno rubbed them until they were warmed by his own. He then let the right hand go as it wasn’t shaking anymore and took the other in his hand in between both of his. </p><p>He put a kiss on each of the shivering fingers in his own, ignoring the tears pooling in Nino’s eyes that slowly found their way over his cheeks. </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>Nino shrugged, not able to say anything without breaking into sobs, which he didn’t want. Ohno dropped a kiss on his hair and started to massage the cramped hand, focusing first on his wrist and then moving down to message his palm and lastly each of his fingers, moving them softly and slowly as to loosen them up. </p><p>It took a while until the shaking completely subsided and Ohno dropped another kiss on top of his palm and back of his hand before taking his other hand for good measure and doing the same thing with it until Nino’s tears subsided as well and he kissed the red nose. </p><p>Nino finally relaxed and folded himself up at his side. He closed his eyes and Ohno hugged him close, before taking his hands into one of his own again. </p><p>“You overworked yourself. Again.”</p><p>“Did not,” Nino mumbled, and Ohno clicked his tongue. Nino peeked his eyes open to look at him with a frown. “Really. I didn’t sleep enough, I think.”</p><p>“Why is that?” </p><p>“Because you had to leave so early. I couldn’t sleep without you by my side.”</p><p>“But you went to bed so late yesterday,” Ohno said with a sigh and pulled Nino onto his lap. He rubbed his back and kissed the temple of the younger man. He closed the cover of the piano keys before lifting Nino with a small groan. </p><p>“What are you doing? I need to practice.”</p><p>“You can’t do that right now anyway so there is no use to sit in front of your piano and watching your hand cramping up again and again,” Ohno mumbled.</p><p>Nino mumbled something which Ohno ignored with ease as he carried him into their bedroom. </p><p>“And you reminded me that I put too little attention on you today. So I should do better now,” he whispered as he covered Nino’s body and closed his mouth over Nino’s to cut off any arguments. </p><p>—</p><p>Ohno looked at Nino walking beside him and then took his shaking hand in his own with a smile, squeezing it softly and leading the way to their destination where they would meet their friends. </p><p>Nino nibbled his lower lip at Ohno’s doing, but then he smiled thankfully as he stepped even closer to him until their shoulders were hitting each other. He giggled when Ohno mock-pouted and Nino tugged at their intertwined hands. </p><p>“It’s your fault that we are stumbling into each other. Holding hands is something little kids do,” he teased. </p><p>“Mhm… That way you can’t run away at least,” Ohno said with a devilish grin, which brought Nino to lift his brows at him questioningly. </p><p>“Chinen is going to be there as well,” Ohno explained, laughter clear in his voice when Nino groaned. He didn’t hate the younger man, but he also didn’t like him that much. He knew that Ohno would not leave him, but the open flirting got on his nerves.</p><p>“Oh, fun… I think I need to go to bed. I don’t feel too good,” Nino said.</p><p>Ohno grinned as he kissed his temple. “Birthday dinner, you promised to be a good boy today.”</p><p>“It’s my birthday dinner. Shouldn’t I decide who is allowed to be there?”</p><p>“If you did, it was just me, if even.”</p><p>“Mhm… A night all alone with my beloved games sound good,” Nino hummed, shrieking when Ohno pulled him closer, so that they bumped into each other again, before biting at his cheek. </p><p>“Brat. Come on. They are already waiting. And please show a surprised face when we arrive. You know I wasn’t meant to tell you, right?”</p><p>Nino clicked his tongue, giggling slightly. “As if they didn’t know that you wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret from me. I have my means to make you tell me things.”</p><p>Ohno blew a raspberry at him but didn’t argue that. </p><p>— </p><p>Nino’s eyes fell close as he snuggled up closer to Ohno on the bed. He sighed happily when the scent of his lover invaded his nostrils, and he was finally home. </p><p>He was careful not to wake Ohno up since it was late into the night, but he needed the closeness right now. He was tired but at the same time still high-strung from being out the whole day and all night. </p><p>He rubbed his nose against Ohno’s naked shoulder. Finally, he was home, he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to relax more and finding the sleep, his body so much needed, but it was hard as he felt his hands shaking again because he had been so stressed all day and was now exhausted. He knew that not thinking about them would help to stop it, but it was so hard since he hated them so much. </p><p>Ohno mumbled something in his sleep and Nino went completely still since he didn’t want to wake the other up. He even held his breath, which was stupid, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. Ohno moved on the bed until the other was on his side, his hands moving on the blankets until they touched Nino’s fingertips. </p><p>He opened his eyes just slightly, and then his hands closed around Nino’s hands. “Welcome home,” he whispered, his voice still thick from sleep. </p><p>“I’m home,” Nino answered in a small voice, smiling when Ohno squeezed his hands and then shortly after was deep asleep again. Nino settled down on his side back with a sigh, closing his eyes again as he got comfortable and soon fell to sleep as well, feeling all relaxed suddenly. </p><p>—</p><p>Ohno tugged at his hands, standing in front of the doors that would lead to the concert hall. Nino giggled when Ohno moved his hands up and down. </p><p>“Are you nervous?”</p><p>“No?” Nino said and tilted his head. “At least not much. Are you?”</p><p>Ohno hummed in thought as he moved Nino’s fingers staring at the small fingers in his hand. “A bit, but I don’t feel like throwing up yet.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Nino giggled. “Just make sure that you don’t stare down at the orchestra and fall headfirst.”</p><p>“You’ll catch me, right?”</p><p>“Then you should try to fall into the piano. The fall isn’t so deep then as well,” Nino giggled. </p><p>Ohno laughed and moved forward to kiss the tip of his nose. </p><p>Nino tugged his hands lose after a call of his name sounded. He sighed but was happy when he saw that his fingers weren’t shaking anymore. </p><p>“Break a leg,” Nino said to Ohno as he kissed him as well. “And don’t make the stylists wait too long for you.”</p><p>“I won’t. I just want to finish this smoke then I go back in and get into my costume.”</p><p>Nino nodded with a smile as he put a hand through his hair and then went inside for a last test of the instruments and lighting levels before donning his suit, watching the actors get ready, and the people come inside their theatre. </p><p>He put his hand into a fist as he felt the slight shaking in them, looking up when Ohno suddenly appeared beside him, holding his hand. </p><p>“You can do it.”</p><p>“You, too,” Nino whispered, smiling when Ohno kissed him at the side of his mouth like a good luck kiss, as he had done so many times already in this theatre. </p><p>Nino felt so much better as he sat down behind the piano, waiting for the start of tonight’s show. </p><p>— </p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Nino asked as he huddled down beside a boy his age that was hiding at the corner of the big theatre hall. </p><p>“Nothing,” the other grumbled. </p><p>“Are you nervous? Is this your first play?”</p><p>There was no answer, and Nino moved around to sit in front of the other when the boy turned around. They did this a few times before the other looked up. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nervous? Scared? Is it your first play?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Ooh… The first one is always the scariest.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because I do.”</p><p>“You are not an actor?”</p><p>Nino giggled as he shook his head and held out his hands so that the other would uncurl. “But I was on that stage a few times when kids get ill. My father and mother work in the theatre. I’m a theatre kid. I have never seen you before, who are you?”</p><p>“You talk a lot,” he said a frown. “And I don’t know who you are.”</p><p>“Ninomiya Kazunari,” Nino grinned holding out his hand again. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Ohno Satoshi,” Ohno mumbled, blinking when Nino took his hand in his own. </p><p>“Oh-chan don’t be nervous. You will do great.”</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>“I saw you practise, but you are shaking.”</p><p>“I can’t help it, and I’m nervous I’ll fall into the orchestra pit.”</p><p>“I’ll hold your hands if they shake, okay? Until you have to go out there. And if you fall, make sure to fall on top of someone. Then it won’t hurt so much.”</p><p>Ohno giggled as he nodded. “Sounds like a good tip,” Ohno agreed, feeling the nervousness vanish as Nino tugged him to his feet. The other boy was close as he got into his costume and repeated the few lines he had for the night. Then he held his hand when they stood just behind the curtain, staring out at the adults doing their bit until it was almost time for Ohno to step out. Nino stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the side of his lips. </p><p>“A good luck charm,” Nino said with bright eyes, as he let go of his hand and stepped back when Ohno was ushered forward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>